


Special Gifts

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin as a kitten, Domestic Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Mace has their number, Qui-Gon is fooling no one, Silly, Tea, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: New Knights, Kittens and tea, Oh my! (It's so short, summaries are tough)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meggory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggory/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, I enjoyed this one. “How about a comedy of errors that involves brand new knight Kenobi trying to find Qui-Gon’s favorite tea as a traditional “thank you for keeping me alive and ensuring I made it to knight” gift. Bonus points if he somehow acquires a kitten and must identify the special tea by smelling the wares of a shady, back-alley tea dealer.”

“Damn it, Mace! Tell me where my pad…where Knight Kenobi is being held and why there are CorSec guards everywhere around this corridor!” Qui-Gon paced the floor of the healing ward, worried for his newly knighted padawan. It had only been two cycles since he was raised and he was damned if he just stopped caring about him.

Mace just stared at the seething Master and tried to hold back his chuckle. They were fooling no one with this Former master and apprentice routine, but who was he to let on about a poorly kept secret. “Master Jinn, you will hold your tone, I am fairly sure that I am still a ranking council member.”

“Really Mace, you are going to lecture me on proper etiquette after you tell me that I need to report to the healing ward because of my ex-padawan. Mace, tell me what is wrong…” Mace softened his look and took pity on his old friend.

“He is physically going to be fine. However he made quite the incident with the local police force. CorSec is looking at him for involvement in a spice ring. A SPICE ring, Qui-Gon! We knew you had a different way of raising your padawan, but we had no idea it included being in an altered state. This could turn very serious, Qui. He could be ostracized just as quickly as he was knighted.”

Qui-Gon paced the hallway, listening to the dark-skinned man before him. “I don’t believe you, Mace. You know Obi-Wan, he would no sooner cut off his left arm then take drugs or sell them. The strongest substance he puts in that sexy..” Qui-Gon quickly cut himself off, thinking of the last time he had been in his padawan’s presence. “The only thing he ingests that might be considered a drug is tea…TEA MACE!”

“Sir, we need to interview the prisoner. We heard he had come back around.” An officer approached the two masters, disdain clearly marked on his face. “Unless you plan on trying to protect him?” Qui-Gon looked over at Mace and rolled his eyes. This one wasn’t going to fool the Jedi, he loathed them, thinking they were above the law.

“Masters, Knight Kenobi is awake, however…I don’t know if he will be coherent enough to make sense.” The healer approached the trio.

“I will see him; you will not keep CorSec out of this!”

“Very well, we will all go in and see to Kenobi.” Mace gave Qui-Gon a soft look of understanding, knowing that the sooner they got on with this, the sooner it would be sorted out.

As they approached Obi-Wan’s room, they heard a soft mewling from inside, along with loud chuckling. “What the?” Qui-Gon quickly ran into the room and stopped in his tracks. “Pada…Obi-Wan?” He would someday learn to stop trying to call him Padawan. Mace and the officer stopped behind him, almost running into the taller Master. “Qui-Gon…” The words died on Mace’s lips as he looked at the scene before him. Obi-Wan was tangled in the sheets, a small kitten mewling and clawing at his hair, trying to make a sleeping bed of the auburn locks. “Anakin! Not my hair, please.” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he tried to pry the claws from his scalp, not wanting to hurt the young kitten. “Master, you came to see me. I…Anakin won’t stop trying to sleep on me. I found him in the alley, after the nice man let me smell his tea. Then I woke up here. I don’t.”

Obi-Wan was rambling a mile a minute and Qui-Gon was suddenly laughing at the sight. “Oh my Obi-Wan, you seem to have picked up a pathetic creature. He’s adorable!” Qui-Gon reached out and gently picked the young kitten up by the scruff of his neck and settled him in his arms. It was a small black kitten, with big blue eyes. “You named him Anakin?”

“Yes Qui, I thought you could train him, you are so good with small animals.” The younger knight’s eyes seem to finally start to dilate as he came down from the drugs in his system.

“Knight Kenobi, I have some questions for you.” The officer pushed his way past the masters to the bed.

“Of course, Officer, I will do my best.” Obi-Wan gave him a small smile, trying to be quite serious.

“What were you doing in that alley way? That is not exactly a place for good citizens of the Republic.”

Kenobi fidgeted in the bed and gave a shy glance to Qui-Gon. “I was just recently knighted and..” He swallowed and continued. “I wanted to give my former master a present. He adores some of the harder sought after teas and I had heard of a merchant that carried some rare outer rim teas. I met him there and he insisted I give them a smell. He said the aroma would determine if they were of good quality.”

“Oh Obi-Wan, you should have known better.” Qui-Gon spoke softly, the small kitten now wrapped in his arms and sleeping softly. “I’m sorry, Master.” Obi-Wan’s eyes immediately looked down at his fidgeting hands. “Not your master any longer, my Obi-Wan. You didn’t have to get me anything, just seeing the fine man you’ve turned out to be is the greatest gift.”

“I don’t remember much after smelling the tea. I vaguely remember tying something or someone up and calling the council, but then I woke up here.”

Mace shook his head and smiled. “There you have it, OFFICER. Obi-Wan was in the wrong place at the wrong time and still somehow managed to wrangle your dealer up for you.”

“Very well, but make sure he doesn’t leave on a mission anytime soon. We may have more questions for him, once he’s….fully sober.” The officer glared at all three and quickly left the room.

“I will leave you two alone. Next time you wish to give your boyfriend a gift, please do so within the Temple exchanges, Obi-Wan.” Mace quickly left the room, leaving the two alone together, their mouths agape at the word, ‘boyfriend’.

“I guess we weren’t fooling anyone, love.” Qui-Gon gently set Anakin on the bed and pulled his boots off, snuggling into the bed with Obi-Wan.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to look Mace in the eyes ever again.” Snuggling into his lover’s arms, he quickly closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the man he loved and the soft purring of their new family member. Tea be damned, this was a wonderful way to end the day.


End file.
